A silver lining
by rotten little rat
Summary: ABUSE FIC. parental!royxed AU-ish. Edward's an abused teenager... yup that's all... RNR!
1. Chapter 1

"EDWARD!"

A gasp escaped from a petite form in the corner of a small basement. It quickly got up and balanced itself by placing a hand on the wall and hopped on its one leg across the dark room, fumbling for the door knob.

"EDWARD ELRIC! GET YOUR LAZY ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Shivers bounced on its back as he finally found the door knob. He clumsily wrenched the door open and hopped faster. When the door was opened, light poured in to show a golden long-haired boy with only one arm and a leg. Fear instilled in his heart as his so-called father shrieked for the third time.

"EDWARD! IF YOUR NOT HERE IN TEN SECONDS, YOU WON'T GET ANY FOOD FOR A MONTH!"

A whimper escaped his mouth as he tried really hard to fasten his hopping up the stairs. He was already so weak because he hasn't eaten anything for a week now (his punishment for accidentally dropping one of his father's cutlery when he was serving his father's dinner) and he doesn't know if he could survive a MONTH.

"TEN!"

He whipped his head up when his father started counting. _Oh God, he had to HURRY!_

"NINE!"

He pushed the wall as he jumped three stairs at once. This hurts his palm but he ignored as his father counts again.

"EIGHT!"

Finally at the top of the stairs, he hopped quickly to the direction of the voice.

"SEVEN!"

He reached the kitchen and fell down hard on his face when he tripped on the carpet. His father walked over to him with demonic eyes. Edward flinched when his father gripped his hair and pull him up to meet his son's face. He smirked when he saw his son's golden eyes filled with terror.

"You lazy bastard, I raised you up and this is how you thanked me?" the father, Hohenheim said with a low rage filled growl. "You were supposed to make breakfast you imbecile!"

He shouted as he threw his son across the room and painfully hit the wall. He quickly marched up to his now trembling son. He bowed down and a hand flew across Edward's face. It took all of Ed's will power not to cry there and then.

"Useless bastard! Next time, if you ever over-slept again, I'll make sure that it's the last thing you'll ever do, understand?"

The blond nervously gulped and nodded his head. The look on his father's face tells him that he was far away from joking around. Hohenheim snorted disgustingly towards his son. He slapped him one last time before retreating upstairs not without leaving a frightful warning to his son.

Golden eyes, relaxed ever so slightly, when his father was nowhere in sight. He heaved a deep breath to stabilize his drumming heart. Tears gathered at his eyes, but he refuse to let them fall. He scrunched up his white (now grey and torn) shirt in a failing attempt to block out the dark thoughts lingering in his mind.

"_How can you be so stupid?"_

"_I d-didn't mean to…"_

"_It was just a simple thing, and even THAT you can't do." _

"_I-I'm sorry."_

"_No wonder he beats you every day, you're pathetic. Just go and die already."_

"_I-I can't, I promise m-mom." _

"_Mom? Oh, you mean the lady you killed? Idiot, she was happy, HAPPY to die."_

"_No, she, she wasn't!"_

"_Face it, you useless piece of meat, you KILLED her."_

"_I-I didn't! It was an accident! I-I didn't kil-killed her!"_

"_Tch, go on and keep telling lies to yourself, selfish brat."_

Am I really that selfish? I never really wanted to kill her, I never did. She was the greatest mom he ever had.

He tired sorrowfully to push those thoughts away as he pushed himself upright. He had to do his chores now, if he linger around, his father would get really mad…

**So, here's another (pitiful) shot at writing… I hope you readers like it! ^^ **

**Update will be next week… ^^ On Friday.. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Central's Headquarter; 1600 hours_

"Colonel," Lieutenant Hawkeye saluted as she entered his office with files tucked neatly under her arm.

"Lieutenant," the raven haired colonel gruffly replied behind the pile of paperwork.

"We have news, sir, regarding Hohenheim's whereabouts," Hawkeye replied sullenly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at her boss's apparent mess.

Colonel Mustang scrambled quickly up as he avoided toppling some of his mountain of paperwork. Unfortunately failed and resulting the first ever indoor landslide in Amestris.

His trusty Lieutenant sighed as she helped her boss up.

"Ahem, thank you, Lieutenant," Colonel Mustang embarrassingly said as he dusted some invisible dust on his uniform; cheeks flaming red as he tried to recompose his posture.

Hawkeye inwardly smiled at this.

"Sir, we've been informed that some witnesses saw him somewhere in Rezembool."

"Hmm, Rezembool?" _Wow… to the East? What the Hell made him ran there? _"Lieutenant, inform the others, we're going to Rezembool."

"Yes, sir," she saluted and walked out of his office, though not without leaving a warning about the heaping paperwork.

Mustang grudgingly sat in his brown leathered chair. He leaned his body back into the chair and look up unto the plain white ceiling.

_Flashback (5 months before…)_

_Name: Van Hohenheim_

_Age: Unknown_

_Gender: Male_

_Height: Unknown_

_Birth date: Unknown_

_Birth place: Unknown_

_Address: Unknown_

_Hair color: Blond_

_Eye color: Gold/Yellow_

_Mustang stared at the information that was given to him by General Hakuro. He was commanded to capture him whether dead or alive. _

_He released an annoyed huff at the lack of information. How the friggin' Goddamn Hell was he suppose to 'capture' this guy with this much information? _

_You know, at time like this you'll feel REALLY GLAD to have an investigator slash over obsessed father slash camera otaku slash freak as your best friend. _

"_Hiya, Maes!" Mustang cheered as he entered his best friend's office which, not like his own, is kept clean and neat. (Sometimes, Mustang wonders how his best friend can achieve such miracle…)_

"_Roy!," Lieutenant Colonel Hughes (is this right?) called joyfully… too abnormally joyfully… _

"_Uh-oh," Mustang sighed as he tried his best to keep up his smile. He knew what was coming… _

_BAM! _

"_Look! Look!" Hughes cheered girlishly as he pulled out fifty photos from his pockets and literally stuff them into Mustang's face. _

"_It's Elysia riding her first ever tricycle! And look! This one is where she'll follow me around like my own escort of cuteness! (Insert squeal here) And this! Roy, look! This one is when she wears a hat straw! Isn't she the most wonderful, the most cutest, the most cuddliest daughter in the whole world? I know Roy, she is, aww, and this one, she's eating ICE-SCREAM! Doesn't she just warm your heart? I bet it does!"_

"_Maes," Mustang said as he tried to push some of the pictures away from his face, it was already suffocating him…_

"_And this one! Oh My Gosh! This one will just literally explode your heart! She's swimming in a pool! Doesn't she look like a model of adorable-ness?"_

"_Maes…"_

"_And this! I just took it yesterday! Look! She's asleep like a fallen angel! And…!"_

"_MAES!"_

_Hughes stopped his ranting abruptly when his best friend shouted. "What?" he mockingly asked, pretending to be hurt._

_Mustang sighed as he ran a hand down his face. "Your daughter, is really cute, but-"_

"_I know! Wait till you see this-"_

"_Maes! Can you please just listen?"_

"_Okay, okay, I was just joking… What do you want?"_

"_Van Hohenheim. Can you look him up? The only information I got was just these…" Mustang said relieved when he finally got his friend's attention. He gave the file that was given to him by General Hakuro. _

"_Van Hohenheim… Van Hohenheim… Hohenheim…" Hughes muttered as he looked up on some files "Ah!" he said as he retrieved an old looking file._

"_Okay, let's see… Oh, this isn't his first time he was wanted…" Hughes said when he eyed the information within. Hughes gasped when he read what got him arrested. _

"_What is it?" Mustang said as he got closer to his friend with a furrowing brow. _

"_He was first arrested in Xing…" the bespectacled man said slowly "for… human transmutation." _

_Mustang's brow furrowed even further. He is not liking this…_

"_Then, he escaped from custody and never was seen till today…"_

"_What about the transmutation?" _

"_Well, it doesn't say anything about it… sorry…" Hughes gingerly said as he pushed his spectacles up his nose. _

"_It's okay, Xing ha? Why would the military wanted a Xingese?"_

"_Roy, he's legally an Amestrian 15 years ago…"_

"_Oh, thanks Maes, I better get going."_

"_Yeah, see you later, Roy."_

_Human transmutation… And he survived… _

_Then a thought came into Mustang's mind as he walked back to his office; what if the transmutation was a SUCCESS? _

_He smiled absent-mindedly at the thought. This man got the thing he needed to get on top… Now, how is he going to capture this man first, without the military knowing?_

_End of flashback. _

Colonel Mustang smirked at his flashback… Finally after 5 months… a silver lining…

He's finally going to capture Hohenheim…

What he didn't know is… Hoheheim has a son…

(LINE)

Edward Elric sat on the floor as he brushed his father's shoes. He had been doing that for the past 45 minutes…

The shoe was trapped underneath his skinny foot as he tried to brush it as well as he could with his one hand.

Finally, getting the job done, he neatly placed it on the shoe rack as quietly as possible. His father was working in his study. Edward doesn't want to disturb him at all.

He got up and gathered his polishing supplies quietly. He made a quick glanced at the shoes he polished all gleaming and shining.

His lips quirked at the end, maybe, just maybe, if he showed his father the shoes he'll may just give him something as a reward for polishing it so nicely. Hope grew quickly in his heart at the thought. Yeah, maybe he will... but… that's what it had always been… maybe…

Just as quickly as it grew… it died instantly when he realized that it was true… there was also a 'his father may NOT give him a reward but instead, punish him for making a noise'.

He bit his lips nervously as he considers his idea again. Maybe, it wasn't such a good idea after all…

He silently let out a sigh as he hopped quietly to the basement aka his room. He was so scared to make a noise that he would even sat down on the stairs one by one to the bottom with his bucket full of polishing supplies in his mouth and his only hand gripping hard on the stairs.

When he reached the basement, it was dark. His father had never repaired the burnt light bulb. Edward had to go fumbling around just to know where the door is. He opened it to find another dark place lit a little by the light from the above floor.

He hopped in quietly as he placed his polishing supplies next to a box of books. That's what's the basement filled with. Books.

There were millions of boxes all full of books in every corner of the basement. Edward's place to sleep was just a little space; about 2 feet wide and 4 feet long, not far from the door. He reached his sleeping area and sat down on a soft thin blanket he called his bed. He leaned by the wall and heaved sadly while closing his eyes in hopes of getting some rest before he had to make lunch.

His hand unconsciously fumbled around for his mother's messenger bag. It was the only thing he could get when he father literally threw her mother's stuff away.

He missed her so much. He clutched it and tried to remember her smiles and laughter…

He really missed her.

**Sorry for the late update, but yeah! Here's an update! Guys! I am in need of help! I don't have any more ideas! Yes, I have a writer's block… so, could you guys PMS me your ideas? If you have one that is.**

**To every reviewer… THANK YOU! So very very very much! I'm glad you guys reviewed… personally I thought you guys won't… hehe…. Okay updates going to be a little slow… next week's top! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Trisha Elric sigh as she sat on the green grass. She looked out onto the green vast land with wind blowing her hair. She had found her true love. Hohenheim, she chuckled, what a funny name…_

_(LINE)_

_A month passed by for the two loving couples._

_13__th__ January 1898. _

_Hohenheim had finally proposed. _

_Two weeks later, they were married. _

_A week later, Trisha was pregnant. _

_Unfortunately, a month later she got sick, very sick. _

_Seven months later, a baby was born. A premature baby and Trisha could not give birth again. _

_A week later, the baby was dying…_

_(LINE)_

_Van Hohenheim sat on a wooden chair in the waiting room of a clinic. Trisha had gone to meet the doctor with their first-born, Edward. He sat there waiting with his head balanced on his hands. _

_His first-born was dying and he could do NOTHING. He's a skilled alchemist For God's Sake! He studied both Western Alchemy and Eastern Alchemy! He had even trudged around the world thirsting for knowledge! And here he is now, worrying about his son's and his wife's condition and doing absolutely nothing. _

_He stared hard at the wall, thinking. _

_Suddenly, a thought struck him. Human transmutation. _

_He could transmute the illness out of his son's body, by breaking him down and construct a better and healthier body. Yes, he could do it!_

_A ding disturbed his train of thoughts; Trisha came walking to him with a grim face. Edward was sleeping; panting; but still asleep. _

"_Well?" Hohenheim asked hands on her shoulders. _

_Trisha lifted her brown teary eyes and looked directly into his eyes "He only has a month, dear."_

_Hoehenheim's eyes widen with shock. Their son has only a month to live. At that moment, he took Edward from Trisha's arms hold him gently by his chest. Yes, he has to do it! He had to save his son's live!_

"_Dear," Hoheheim said solemnly looking into her eyes "I'm going to save our child's live, no matter what." _

_And with that, he explained about theories of human transmutation. _

_(LINE)_

_Xing, two weeks later._

_Hohenheim gently placed Edward in the middle of a transmutation circle. He touched his son's face, determined that his theory is correct. With a sigh, he went back to the edge of the circle and kneeled. He took a glance at his wife who was kneeling beside him; she was smiling comfortingly and confidently at him. But he knew that his wife was as worried as he was. _

_A deep breath and he activated the circle. _

_At first, he thought it was a success as blinding white light shone the room, but it was not meant to be as dark swirls began to evaporate from the circle. _

"_Hohenheim, what's happening?" Trisha asked with a quivering voice. _

_A wave of fear engulfed him when he realized, he doesn't know. _

_Thousands of black hands launched from the circle and they lifted Edward into a Gate. The baby was wailing his heart out as he squirmed in his blanket. _

"_No!" Trisha screamed as she charged towards her son "Please! Don't take him away!"_

"_Trisha!" _

_(LINE)_

_White. _

_He looked to the left._

_White._

_He turned around._

_White. _

_Ragged breaths of fear echoed through the space. Where am I? Hohenheim thought. _

"_You're here." _

_He gasped and turned around to find a person or more of an outline of a person. _

"_Who are you?" _

_The 'person' grinned widely at his question. _

_"I am what you all call 'the world'. Or perhaps, 'the Universe'. Or perhaps, 'God'. Or perhaps,_ '_truth'. Or perhaps, 'everything'. Or perhaps, 'all'. And, I am_ '_you'."_

_Hohenheim stood there, silent and wide eyed._

"_Hm? Quiet already? I thought you were ready to lose everything for your child?"_

"_Y-yes I am!"_

_Truth smiled wickedly and said "What foolish human."_

_Then, without warning, Hohenheim felt himself being pulled. He struggled and saw a black gate opening in front of him. Fear overflowed within him. _

"_Wait! St-stop!"_

"_Stop?" Truth said, and then he laughed maniacally "This is what you wanted, human."_

_Hohenheim struggled with all his might, as he was mercilessly dragged into the Gate. Then, so many things happened at once. First, he saw himself as a child being carried by his mother and father. Second, mathematics, science, geography, biology and every other known subjects flew right into his head, filling his mind till the edge of his sanity. Third, he saw his wife crying over him. _

_Suddenly, it stopped. _

_Hohenheim stood at where he was just a minute ago, gasping and sweating. He was this close to find a cure for his son's condition. _

"_What? Why… Why did you pulled me out?" He shouted breathlessly._

"_Hm?" Truth said "I trust that you found what you were looking for."_

"_Yes! I was close to it!" Hohenheim spun around and started banging on the Gate. "Let me in! I have got to know the answer! Let me in!"_

_Truth let out another crazy laugh that chilled Hohenheim's spine. _

"_Human, I must say that you are very interesting, interesting indeed… I'm afraid that's all I can let you have… You toll is not enough…"_

"_Toll?"_

_Truth stood up, his form transforming into an identical Hohenheim. He wickedly smiled upon the look of shock on Hohenheim's face. _

"_Yes, toll…"_

A father, who loved his son so much, can't love him anymore… for the cost of one's beloved life is another beloved life…

(LINE)

"God! My back!" Roy Mustang shrieked as he stretched on the Rizembool Train Station.

"God? I didn't know converted, Boss," Havoc cheekily said as he latched his bag over his shoulders.

"Shut up, Lieutenant Havoc," he grudgingly replied.

"Oh, Boss its okay to never ride a train before."

"I have ridden a train before."

"Wow, then maybe you're getting old and look at that, is it just me or do I see a grey hair?"

"WHAT! I do not have grey hair!" Mustang shouted as he quickly went over to the train and looked at his reflection. Relieved to see no grey hair, he went back over to Havoc and smacked his head like Gibbs would do.

"Hey!"

"Children," (click) Riza said as she daggers both of them "Let's keep our head to the mission shall we?"

Four hands shot up into the air as a sign of surrender. "Y-yes, ma'am," They replied at the same time.

Fuery, Falman and Breda all shook their heads. Roy Mustang might be the youngest Colonel there ever is but everyone knew, no matter how he may reacts, their boss is the only one who has the ability to change Amestris.

Colonel Mustang pretended to clear his throat before he assigned each of them their task.

"Breda, Falman, you two search the east; Fuery, Havoc, west; Riza and I'll go to the south. Meet here at 5 o'clock whether you had found him or not."

"The person we're looking for is in his late thirties, blond, tall and had experience with the military. He might be armed, so be careful when you're approaching him. Immediately call us if you need any backup. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" Breda, Falman, Fuery, Havoc and Riza all saluted at once.

Mustang returned their salute with a smirk and a good luck.

Little did he know, a certain golden haired boy was following him…

**I am so very very sorry! (;_;) I know it is VERY LATE, I am so very very very sorry! Unfortunately, it is going to be like this from now on… because… this year, I am facing an EXTREMELY IMPORTANT EXAMINATION! It really is VERY IMPORTANT! So, yeah, I am busy with preparations… so very ultimately sorry! **


	4. Chapter 4

Sigh. Groan. Stomp.

"Will you please _stop that_, sir."

Sigh (again for like the thousandth time).

"I can't help it, that old hag was the fortieth person we've asked and still nothing! Not a single fucking thing on this bastard!" Muctang cried wiping his sweaty face with his palm. "And it's going to be 5 in like thirty minutes!" He shouted again looking at his stop watch.

Lieutenant Hawkeye sighed and said "There's one more house sir, anyway, maybe the others had already found him."

"I don't know, Riza, the villagers here are very strange… Like they're hiding something…" The Colonel said with a yawn. Lieutenant Hawkeye didn't respond, she just continued to concentrate on the forever going road.

It was true, every time they asked a question considering Hohenheim, the villagers would either ignore them or stare them with cold expressions. Hawkeye felt it too. Mustang swore he had seen her inching ever so closely to her beloved sniper. Thank Goodness, she has more will power than he does! He smirked ever so slightly, remembering her (cute) sharp face whenever she holds her sniper. It was exactly like a hawk's.

Hm, her face would look just like now… Eh? WHAT THE FUCK!

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! What do you think you're doing!" Mustang shouted when the lieutenant suddenly spun around facing him with a sniper.

"Sir, we're being followed."

Mustang sweat-dropped.

"Alphonse!" the Lieutenant Hawkeye shouted.

A young boy, around fifteen years old walked out feebly with his hands up in the sky.

"H-hi, Lieutenant Hawkeye and Uncle Roy."

"Al?" Mustang shouted "What the hell are you doing here?"

"That's a long story, Uncle Roy…" he smiled nervously, eyeing the gun.

(LINE)

"And that's why I have to stay with you, Uncle Roy!" Alphonse said with a cheeky voice.

Mustang's right eye was twitching… He knew it! His sister is a she-devil!

"Then why didn't you go along with her?" Mustang asked.

"Well, Jasmine said that I have to spend more time with you, Uncle Roy."

"I knew it! She is a she-devil!"

Alphonse sweat-dropped.

"Plus, I still want to find her…" Alphonse added quietly.

Mustang nodded in understanding.

They've arrived at the first house. It looked old, despite the fresh coat of paint, with a sign 'Rockbell Automail Repairs' at the front.

Mustang knocked on the door twice before hearing a dog barking.

"Den! Shut up, you stupid dog! Winry! Get the door!"

"Coming!" a young voice was heard as footsteps hurried to the door.

"Welcome to Rockbell Automail Repairs. How can I help you…" a blonde girl said as she opened the door but stopped when she saw their uniforms. Her blue eyes were huge when she examined them from head to toe.

"Well? Who is it, Winry?" an old granny said as she walked to the front door. She looks exactly what you expect of an old person. She has glasses, small sized frail body and a wrench in her left hand. When she saw Mustang and Hawekeye at the door, her grey eyes narrowed.

"What can we help you with, dogs?"

(LINE)

A wisp of smoke was released through the grandmother's nose. She sucked in a deep breath through her pipe before saying, "So, you're looking for Hohenheim?"

"Yes, ma'am," replied Colonel Mustang "Do you know his whereabouts?"

"You're digging yourself in a deeper hole, you know, by the way, who's the boy? I didn't know the military allowed to bring your child in such a dangerous mission."

"Oh, no, no, no," Mustang said sheepishly "he's not mine."

"Hmph. Well, he lives about forty miles from here. His house is on top of a hill, you can't miss it. I'd be careful if I were you, there's a rumor saying he had already lost his marbles."

At hearing this, Mustang's heart jolted with new hopes. Leaving a blushing Alphonse behind with his new friend, Winry, they set off to the lonely house on top of a hill.

(LINE)

_He didn't know what had he done wrong._

_It hurts. It really hurts._

_Please, stop it. _

_Please. I didn't mean to._

_Stop it, please!_

_STOP IT! _

Edward was cornered at the far end in the kitchen. His father suddenly came downstairs while he was doing the dishes and slammed him down on the floor. He continued with punching his son's torso, making air forcefully gushed out and smacking his head without stopping.

"THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" The bigger blond shouted in his son's face.

Chills went down his spine as he hopelessly struggle to escape his father's clutched on his hair and his trembling hand. He whimpered trying to curl into a smaller ball, in hopes that he could disappear.

"LOOK AT ME! YOU STUPID CHILD!" Hohenheim shouted bringing his son's head closer to his and making the child look at him. "YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF HER LOVE AND OF LIVING!"

Edward's eyes were wide with fear and tears were overflowing. He sobbed hard, even though he had always been told that, it still hurt his already broken heart. Despite all of that, he never uttered a single word. He never had…

As a closing of today's beating, Hohenheim smashed his son's head against the floor and was pleased when he saw a small trail of blood from Ed's bloody forehead.

Edward whimpered one last time at the retrieving feet before he lost consciousness.

(LINE)

**Yes! I've updated! First of all, my updates will be going slow, but not so slow… because, I have to remake the forgotten plot! **


	5. Chapter 5

_That stupid child! _

Hohenheim huffed as he went upstairs. He reached his study and closed the door with a slam. Anger still linger at his heart. This is not uncommon. Ever since the human transmutation, he felt nothing for the child he saved. One look at that _thing_ he felt anger welt in his heart until he couldn't control it anymore and the next thing he knew, that _thing_ was on the ground, at his feet either crying or unconscious.

He cursed remembering the last words of Truth.

"_Yes, toll…"_

He had no idea what this 'toll' would be. That child was only four months old. If his calculation was right, it should have cost nothing, other than the ingredients that was placed beside the baby.

Though, he was wrong. Absolutely wrong.

He did not count the baby's soul as well. He forgot that once you deconstruct a person, it is as good as dead. The cost to pull the baby's soul back into its original body, was left forgotten.

The price that he had to pay dearly was his emotions or one would say his mind. He could not feel any type of emotion except hatred, anger, revenge and murderous.

Some would even add craziness.

(LINE)

The house on top of the hill was a sad sight, for both Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. The walls have a droopy color, the fence surrounding the house was half missing and was no longer white, plus, there was a broken swing attached to an apple tree beside the house.

If anyting, the house gives out an aura of abandonment and broken promises.

They walked silently towards it. When they reached the door, each officer pulled out their weapon in case of emergency. Mustang wore his gloves and Riza pulled out her sniper. Their backs were against the wall, as Mustang shouted "Hohenheim, we know you're in there! Come out with your hands in the air!"

No reply.

Mustang nodded towards his trusty Lieutenant who in return nodded back. He stepped back and forcefully kicked the door open. They were both surprised with an explosion which sent both of them stumbling backwards.

"Shit!,' Mustang swore "Hohenheim!" He shouted as he lunged into a puff of smoke.

"Colonel-don't!" the Lieutenant shouted following her commanding officer inside. That was a big mistake, it appears that Hohenheim had set a safety measurements on the doorway. Soon, there was another explosion that set the house on fire and sent the officers outside.

"Bastard!" Mustang shouted as he pushed himself up. _There was no way that he could have known we were here! _With that, he lunged forward into the house. The fire was getting uncontrollable.

He searched for any sign of Hohenheim, he searched the rooms on the left side of the house, and meanwhile, the lieutenant searched the right. He looked in the basement, the bathroom, the closet, the storage and there was nothing. As he was about to leave the house, there he was, Van Hohenheim, at the door.

"Hohenheim!" Mustang shouted, with his gloved hand raised for a snap. He hoped that the Lieutenant could hear him.

The man turned around slowly. Mustang was taken aback at the wide grin on his face.

"Why, hello there," Hohenheim chirped.

Suddenly, the house gave a loud rumbling creaking noise. They both knew that it would not stand for long.

"You are under arrest Hohenheim! For performing human transmutation! You are to follow us to Central to receive your penalty!" Mustang shouted, all the while getting closer to the man.

Hohenheim, tilted his head at this. He feigned a confuse face. Not fearing the deathly glare from the officer. He waited as the officer got close to him, to cuff his hand he supposed and that is when he threw a punch at the officer's face.

Mustang quickly stepped back to avoid the punch, he then swerved his feet across Hoheinheim's in hopes of making him fall. However, his hopes died as a blue light danced cross the elder man's left foot and suddenly, Mustang felt that he was sinking, into the ground! He let out a yelp as he tried to brought his feet up, but the ground felt muddy and soon, it engulfed our colonel up to his neck.

Hohenheim brought his face close to the colonel with a playful smirk. He then said, "Well, that was fun, but, as much as I want to see you get burned to death, I really do must get going, my boss you see, does not like to wait."

The colonel said nothing rather than glare at the lunatic before him. Eventhough he still had a gloved hand on the suface, he didn't dar burn the man's tounge, he was worried that he would miss and set the whole house down, not that it won't. Hohenheim let out a maniac cackle as he went out the door, not bothering to close it and disappeared in the evening glow.

"Colonel! I found a-Colonel! What happened?" Riza Hawkeye rushed to his side with a small child in her arms. Her rifle was swung over her arm.

"I'll explain later; help me get out of this!"

CRACK! The noise interrupted both of them. To their dismay, the house was collapsing!

"Never mind! Get out of here!"Mustang shouted, not wanting any harm to her lieutenant and the child.

"No!" Riza said, she let down the child on the ground. She grabbed one of the colonel's hand that was still on the surface and pulled with all her might. It was a good long time before the Colonel was on his feet again.

At that moment, there was a shudder, a crack, a creek and the ceiling was coming down.

"Get out!" Mustang shouted as he pushed the lieutenant who was holding the boy outside.

Riza and the child made it outside, but the Colonel's leg was trapped under the rubble. He pulled it out and flinched when he realized he had broken his leg and probably sprained his ankle.

Riza put the unconscious child down again as she helped the Colonel on his feet. They watched the house burn as well as the tree beside it. Smoke filled the sky that evening as Mustang leaned a little on the Lieutenant's arm and the Lieutenant carried the child back to the workshop, where a shocked old woman, a worried boy and girl, were waiting on the front porch.

**Me: So, what do you guys think? Was the scene descriptive enough? Hope you guys are happy with it! ^^ I am! So, my beautiful, gorgeous and outrageously handsome-!**

**Ed: Stop bribing them! **

**Me: (O.O;) ….when did you get here? **

**Ed: A few minutes ago…**

**Me: Ooooooooooookkaaaaaaaayyyyy… Well anyways, ignore Ed, and PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you! Ed, say that you want them to review as well or else…**

**Ed: Or else what?**

**Me: I'll make you sleep with Armstrong!**

**Ed: *cringe* fine… *makes doggy eyes* PWEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
